


The Three of Us

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Soft Drugs, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili thinks that Thorin might have changed his mind about the three of them getting together since he hasn't mentioned it since their return to Erebor. Kili is getting frustrated with Balin working his husband to the bone, leaving no time for love making. So he decides to take the initiative himself, to ensure that Thorin finds a nice surprise in his bed at the end of another long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/gifts).



> For my lovely friend Delorita who leaves such hot feedback! I hope you enjoy this one when you get there x

There is much work to catch up on after their return to Erebor. Dis has managed the daily affairs of the mountain folk well enough, but more political decisions have been held off until Thorin’s return and he now has his hands full. Balin, who had been less than impressed with Thorin going off in search of Fili – although he obviously had been pleased to see the young prince return to Erebor in good health – has been keeping Thorin engaged in meetings from dawn to dusk and Thorin is exhausted and in a bad mood.

Meanwhile Fili has taken up residence in his old room again. It was Thorin who initiated the proposal for the three of them to get together and as he hasn’t mentioned it since their return to Erebor things have fallen back into their old routines. Fili doesn’t feel that he can just go marching into Thorin’s bedchambers like that. And he thinks that Thorin has perhaps even changed his mind now that they are back in the familiar surroundings of their own home under the scrutiny of friends and family. If he wanted to pursue the matter then surely he would have asked Fili to come to his room? He has almost resigned himself to the fact that that won’t happen after all.

That is until Kili corners his brother after dinner, just as he is about to retire to his own bed.

“Fili, come here,” Kili grabs his brother’s hand and pulls him in, pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

“Kee, we shouldn’t. Not here.” The only thing Thorin has said about their agreement during their journey back from Mirkwood is that they are to be discreet for now. 

“If not here, then follow me,” Kili smiles a cheeky smile at him and he drags his brother by the hand towards the other end of the corridor. To his and Thorin’s room. And Fili’s heart starts to bounce around in his chest.

Thorin is still in consultation with Balin and Gloin; the three hadn’t even joined the others for dinner. Kili knows that Thorin will be in a particularly foul mood when he returns if Balin keeps him much longer. But he also knows just what to do to return a smile to his face.

“Kili, I am not sure that I should be here.” Fili feels uncomfortable being in his King’s chambers without Thorin there. The last time he was here alone with Kili things really hadn’t worked out that well and the memory of that morning is still haunting him.

“Relax, my sweet brother,” Kili strokes his hands through Fili’s lush thick hair as he drags him onto his knees in front of the fire that has been prepared by his servants, smouldering softly, ready for a night’s sleep. He knows his brother is tense and he needs a little something to help him relax enough for what Kili has planned for tonight. So he starts to stuff his pipe and adds a little something extra that Bofur refers to as ‘happy smoke’. “Smoke with me, brother,” he smiles widely as he lights the pipe and draws softly on it, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs before breathing out again. Fili takes the pipe from his brother and repeats the motion. Bofur’s herbal addition isn’t very strong, but it is enough to take the edge of reality just a little, and before long Kili can see the tension starting to slip from his brother’s face.

“Fee,” Kili breathes a little smoke in his brother’s face as he crawls closer to him. “Do you want to do it tonight?”

Fili frowns at him. “Don’t be cryptic, brother. Do what?”

“Have sex with me. While Thorin watches us?”

Fili flushes red as he chokes on the smoke. When he stops coughing Kili’s lips are on his whilst his hand slides between his thighs and starts to rub at him.

“Kee, we can’t… not until Thorin …”

“I am beginning to think that Balin is purposefully keeping Thorin away from us, keeping him occupied for every moment of the day so that all he wants to do when he returns to our bed is sleep,” Kili moans. “Thorin has fallen asleep on me every night since we returned to Erebor and I am having no more of it. I have needs! And tonight you and I will make sure he gets horny alright.”

Fee just stares at his little brother, his cheeks burning. Hearing Kili talk about their uncle and their sex life like that is shocking him as much as it’s stirring him. “So what do you propose?” he asks, more relaxed and intrigued now.

“Thorin will be back any time now,” Kili whispers as he continues where he left off, dipping his tongue down into the hollow between Fili’s collarbones as he gently squeezes his brother’s growing hardness. “When he does, we’ll make sure he finds something nice in his bed that will send his loins burning.” And he winks at his brother as he rises onto his knees and starts to run his hands underneath Fili’s top, pulling the garment smoothly up as his hands trace over Fili’s warm skin.

***

“We will continue this tomorrow,” Thorin says as he closes the ledger in front of him.

“But Thorin…” Balin tries.

Thorin puts a firm hand on Balin’s shoulder and looks him in the eyes, “Tomorrow.” And without further discussion he pushes his chair back and leaves the room.

What is Balin doing to him? He has worked his butt off from the day that his father had left and he had single-handedly become responsible for the wellbeing of Durin’s folk. But Balin seems intent on working him into the ground at the moment. Is this his way of getting back at him, for refusing to listen to his advice and leaving Erebor to bring back Fili? Or is there another motive for him keeping Thorin working until late at night? He’s hardly had time to kiss and cuddle with Kili, let alone anything more. And as for Fili … As he walks up to his room he thinks that he might have a word with Balin in private tomorrow and ask him straight. He is never shy to work hard, but not at the detriment of his private life. Not anymore.

“I’m sorry, _limuluh_ ,” he already apologises as he pushes the door open, expecting to find Kili scowling at him for being so late again. But the front room is empty, although Kili has obviously been here as his pipe lays used on the table by the fire and Thorin can smell the remnants of the smoke in the room. Thorin sighs as he takes off his crown and heavy mantle. He guesses Kili is already asleep and he can hardly blame him.

But as he walks towards the fireplace he draws in a deep breath through his nostrils at the sweet smoky scent that lingers there. He clearly detects some of Bofur’s herbal additions to the pipe tobacco. But there is something else. An earthy undertone. “Honeywood,” he smiles to himself. The resin is a known aphrodisiac. Thorin and Kili had used it once before, just to try, and even in a small quantity it had kept them going for hours.

His eyes fall on his own pipe, already stuffed and ready for him on top of a scribbled note. He bends down to pick up the smoking tool and reads the note: “Come and join us when you’re ready.” Us?  It’s only then that he notices the discarded pile of clothes next to the hearth. And Thorin’s head turns towards to door to the adjacent bedroom as he feels the gentle stirring deep in his belly.

He lights his pipe as Kili is clearly expecting of him to and draws the smoke in deeply. It’s soothing and warming, releasing the built up frustrations and stresses from his muscles almost immediately. On the second draw he moves towards the bedroom and pushes the door open.

He doesn’t think he’s ever gone this quickly from being exhausted and soft to wide awake and rock hard as his cock jumps to attention at the sight in front of him.

The brothers must have heard Thorin come in, but they are pretending not to notice him. Kili is sat wide spread on the bed, unashamedly displaying himself. Fili is sat behind him, his legs wrapped tightly over Kili’s whilst his hand is stroking at his brother’s erection, pointing it almost defiantly in Thorin’s direction. Kili’s head is tilted back as he is greedily accepting Fili’s tongue in his mouth.

Thorin isn’t sure what to do. He knows they are toying with him. Should he say something? In the end he decides not to and he seats himself in the high backed chair nearest the door, to maintain his vantage point. And as he continues to draw on his pipe, letting the sweet smoke fill his lungs, his left hand starts to pull at the laces of his breeches.

Kili now looks at him through his heavy-lidded eyes and Thorin gives him an approving smile, as his hand slides underneath the fabric, grabbing firmly at his own hard cock. Kili continues to tease him quietly for a little longer allowing him time to release his manhood from its confines and showing it to him, making Kili’s own cock twitch in his brother’s hand in response. Then Kili pulls away from Fili’s mouth and turns his gaze fully to his lover.

“We’ve missed you, my love,” Kili whispers thickly.

Fili now looks at Thorin too and he can see the heat in those eyes. His eldest nephew looks so beautiful in his arousal, his bright eyes now dark under the dilated pupils, his lips swollen a deep pink from the kisses shared with his brother.

“I am sorry, my lovelies,” Thorin replies with a dark smile. “But this is quite a treat.”

“How would you like us?” Kili asks him straight.

The question is sending a gulf of pre-cum dripping over Thorin’s hand and he immediately lets go of his shaft afraid he won’t even last through the foreplay. He considers the boys for a moment, thinking about the options until he comes to decision. More than anything he wants to see Fili take charge. Kili has always been the loud and lively one, whereas Fili, despite being the eldest, always the quiet, reserved one when they are around him. But Fili is his heir and one day will be expected to rule their people. Thorin knows he has it in him, knows that Fili isn’t anywhere near as angelic when Thorin is not around. And it will be a pleasure indeed to see him like that, to see him dominate his dark-haired brother.

He rises from his seat and starts to strip himself down. Fili eyes him with interest. Of course he has seen Thorin naked before. They have lived together for a long time and have spent many months on the road together. Dwarves generally are not shy in their natural form and happily bathe together. So Thorin’s naked form isn’t a shock although it sure is a pleasure to be able to look at it openly and hungrily like this. But Fili has never seen his uncle in such a state of high arousal before. And it’s so beautiful; his hard cock pressed against his lower belly, large and thick. Fili swallows hard as he thinks about how that cock has been pleasuring his little brother and it makes his own length ache.

Thorin steps towards the bed now. “Kili, on your back,” he orders. “You will not move or touch unless Fili or I tell you to.” Kili grins at him as he quickly complies, showing off his lovely body in all its glory to his two lovers.

Thorin kneels himself on the side of the bed and pulls Fili towards him, into a deep and hungry kiss. He can hear Kili groan softly as he watches them snog the breath from each other. Fili’s lips are so soft in his arousal and the hair of his newly grown beard brushes against his own. As he opens his eyes he can see Fili looking back at him, his eyes dark and full of heat for him.

When he finally lets go of Fili, he brushes his hand over his cheek. “You are in charge, my lovely. Take your brother whichever way you want him. But do not let him come.”

Kili whines softly at the last sentence as he realises he has quickly lost control of the situation and is now at the mercy of his two older kin.

Fili turns his gaze to his little brother who is staring up at him with big hungry eyes in anticipation of what he is going to do next. He is such a delight, his muscular silky body, his dark hair feathered around his face, the brown eyes glistening in lust.

As Fili moves towards his brother, Thorin’s eyes slide over every bit of the blonde’s body. How has he never lusted for his crown prince before? His body is so similar to Kili’s, sleek and well trained. But whereas Kili’s dark hair gives him a slightly feral edge, Fili’s blonde hair softens him, giving him something radiant.

“ _Ûrzud ra nûlukh men_ ,” he smiles as he seats himself on the edge of the bed, leaning against the thick oaken post at the corner as he starts to stroke himself again.

Fili has seated himself between Kili’s thighs now. Whilst keeping his eyes trained on his brother’s face he slowly bends himself down to start to kiss his belly. As soon as his lips touch Kili’s soft skin, his brother bucks up his hips, pushing his cock up against his brother’s body.

“Kili!” Thorin reprimands him. But Fili has already pushed him back against the mattress. And Kili sulks at the both of them as he relaxes his body again, shivering under his brother’s hot tongue gliding over his flesh.

As his tongue slides down towards his brother’s twitching length, Fili feels like his blood is boiling. Somewhere in his subconsciousness he is aware of Thorin watching them. But his head is filled with the sight and feel and taste of his brother. Slowly his tongue reaches out for Kili’s cock as he licks along his length. Kili is whimpering for him already and he can feel the sheets being pulled taut in Kili’s fists as he is fighting the urge to grab onto Fili’s head. As he takes Kili’s cockhead into his mouth and starts to lick over the tip he can barely distinguish between the moans of his brother and uncle.

As Fili continues to draw Kili’s lovely cock into his mouth, he can feel the shift in the mattress as Thorin stands up. And his uncle is being very accommodating as shortly after he rolls a little flacon of oil across the sheets to within Fili’s reach.

As Fili glances up to Thorin, he feels himself clench in a pre-orgasmic twitch as he finds Thorin clasping a thick metal ring around the base of his cock, thickening his length even more. He is even more surprised when Thorin bends himself onto the bed and hands Fili an identical device. “To make him last,” he explains as he nods towards Kili’s throbbing cock. Fili has not used such toys before and clasping the cold metal around his brother’s hardness, drawing whimpers and moans from his brother’s lips, is almost too much.

“Fili, take me,” Kili is moaning for him as Thorin now seats himself at the head of the bed, close to Kili.

“Quiet, brother,” Fili snarls at him. “I will take you when you are good and ready.” And Thorin smiles in approval as he watches Fili slowly coat his fingers, taking his time to tease Kili who is writhing for him. Slowly he teases a finger over the pink folds, sucking the breath in through his teeth as he feels his brother shiver under his touch.

As he gently pushes his finger into the tight heat he can see Thorin groan as he rubs hard at himself. They exchange a brief grin as Kili keens at the touch, and the realisation of pleasuring not one but the two of them simultaneously is driving Fili mad with desire.

A second finger slides in and seeks his brother’s prostate. Thorin bends himself down and starts to fuck Kili’s mouth with his tongue in a similar rhythm to Fili’s fingers pushing into his backside. Kili is quickly losing himself in the overwhelming pleasure his lovers are bestowing on him and combined with the intoxication of the honeywood he is grateful that Thorin has restrained him or he would be spurting his seed all over them by now.

Thorin releases Kili as the thrusting of Fili’s fingers is slowing. And Fili looks up to Thorin, asking silently for permission to proceed. After all this is Thorin’s husband he is about to fuck so it’s only polite to get his approval. Thorin nods at him, “Go ahead, _leonuh_. Show him the stars.”

Kili gasps as his brother slowly pushes his cock into him. Kili has never had anyone but Thorin and Fili feels quite different. Thorin’s girth is greater, stretching Kili more. But the slight curve in Fili’s hardness is rubbing him in new places, making Kili shudder in delight.

Thorin has offered Kili his fingers to suck at now and he is biting at the pads as Fili is starting to pound him. Both of them are surprised at the force of Fili’s thrusts, pounding deep into Kili’s body, his balls slapping vigorously against his buttocks.

Thorin rubs his fingers over his own cock now, coating them in pre-cum before he returns them to Kili’s lips, letting him taste his aching need.

“How does he feel, Fili?” he whispers softly. “Is he nice and tight for you?”

Fili moans as he thrusts himself in again. “So tight,” he groans. “So hot.”

“How does he feel to you, my love?” Thorin whispers hotly against Kili’s cheek. “Is he taking you nice and deep?”

Kili cannot even bring out anything more sensible then nodded whimpers as his brother continues to fill him.

“Clench!” Thorin orders his consort as Fili suddenly stills, his buttocks clenching together strongly as his balls tighten to release his seed. As Kili responds to the order and grabs hard at Fili’s cock inside him, Fili shouts out loudly as his semen squirts deep into his brother. His orgasm is overwhelming him as the great shivers of delight come quick and fast and he continues to fill his little brother’s ass. Kili is wriggling and groaning loudly under him as he feels the hot liquid coating his insides.

As Fili reaches the end of his high and his muscles are starting to relax, he notices that Thorin has moved and he can feel him behind him. “Hold him,” he tells him, as he strokes his hand up and down Fili’s back. “I want you to keep every drop in him.”

Fili grabs Kili’s buttocks and pulls his brother’s behind up before he starts to slip from him, pushing Kili’s entrance up to stop his seed from spilling out. He can feel Thorin’s hot lips on his shoulders and neck as he licks the sweat from his skin and it is sending shivers deep down his spine. “That was beautiful,” Thorin whispers hotly against his ear, pressing his tongue into the shell.

Then he feels Thorin’s large hand against his own as he takes over the weight of Kili’s backside. “My turn,” he winks at Fili, who shuffles aside to give his uncle access.

Kili’s eyes are impossibly dark now as they flit from Fili to Thorin. As Thorin rubs a finger over his well-stretched and moist entrance he squeals and whines. Thorin would love to play more, but even with the restraint of his cock ring he feels the urgent need to come. So he releases the pressure around his base and before the metal has even dropped onto the sheets his cock is already pressing against Kili’s hot hole.

It takes all his control not to come immediately as the burning heat and thick moisture in Kili’s body engulf his length. For a few seconds he has to hold perfectly still, waiting for the feeling to subside enough. He knows he won’t last long, but he is determined to give Kili a good thrusting first.

When he feels back in control of his body he starts to move his hips, keeping Kili in his elevated position, pushing his thighs back towards his stomach to allow Thorin leverage. “You are so hot and wet,” he groans at Kili who is just panting at him now. “Fili has served you well.” And as he pushes his cock deeper into Kili’s bum he can feel himself pushing Fili’s semen out to make space for his own, dripping over his sack and Kili’s crease.

“Thorin, please,” Kili is starting to plead with him as his King starts to ride up against his spot. Thorin can see the tip of his lover’s cock glisten and pulse a deep pink and he knows the ring is starting to hurt him now.

“Fili, release him.” Fili does as he is told immediately, unclasping his brother who sighs in relief. “Now suck him. Make him come hard for me.” Fili looks up at Thorin with glazed over eyes, his smiling lips glistening in delight, before he bends himself down. Kili is whining before his lips even touch him and the clear liquid of his pre-cum quickly coats Fili’s tongue.

In the corner of his eye Fili can see Thorin thrusting himself hard into Kili, pulling his thick shaft back and slamming it back in all the way in a fast rhythm. Every thrust rams Kili’s cock deeper into his throat and it feels like they are all part of the same being, joined together like this in the rhythm of ecstasy.

“Thorin, let me!” Kili cries.

“Come for me, _limuluh,"_ Thorin groans as he thrusts even harder into Kili’s already well used body. “Show your brother how good you taste.”

Fili feels like he is in another dimension as he is being swept away on the wave of Thorin and Kili’s frenzy, high on the heat of sex and the inebriation of the honeywood. Thorin’s hand is on his head now as he pushes him down onto Kili’s cock. And he is lost in the heated smell and the joint cries of his kin as Thorin comes hard in Kili and simultaneously pushes Kili over the edge, making him gush deep into Fili’s throat. And life is beautiful as they all collapse in a big heap of sticky hot skin.

***

When Kili opens his eyes he thinks he is still dreaming. He can feel two deep breathes tickle his neck. And as his senses start to wake up he notices his private parts are cupped by two joint hands. He glances to the left first, finding the blonde features of his handsome brother in the perfect peace of deep sleep. Then to his right where he stares into the clear blue eyes of his husband.

Thorin smiles softly at him. “Did you enjoy that, my love?” he whispers.

Kili thinks back now to what preceded this blissful moment and he feels himself grow hard again already at the memory of first Fili and then Thorin taking him. “Very much,” he smiles back before their lips touch in a soft loving kiss.

“Me too,” Thorin sighs and cuddles both his boys into his strong arms, careful not to wake Fili up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ûrzud ra nûlukh men = my sun and moon  
> Leonuh= my lion


End file.
